Calendars with pockets of various types are well known as noted by the 1884 U.S. Pat. No. 296,934 of Cussons and subsequent early patents of Bate U.S. Pat. No. 376,506 of 1888 and Blackmer U.S. Pat. No. 443,894 of 1890. Subsequently patents were granted on calendars to Spargens U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,464; Lichter U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,797; Fisler U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,105; Winford U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,819 Washburn U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,904; Diambra U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,489 and Quinn U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,886. Of these patents, Quinn provides a calendar with slots for receiving a notice with means for limiting the insertion of the notice so that a portion projects from the slot.